


To The Dungeons

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Of all the gin joints...





	To The Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Of all the gin joints…” the voice whispered into his ear. 

 

That was the code and Harry, without looking at his new companion, rose from the barstool and made his way out of the energetic vibe of the Muggle club. 

 

A block away, the voice was beside him again. “Mr. Potter, you know I don’t like to see you amongst the seedy masses.” 

 

Harry grabbed the man and slung him into the alleyway, pinning him against the building, snarling into his neck, “Where’d you like to see me, professor?” 

 

“To the Dungeons, detention for you,” Severus moaned. 

 

Harry fell to his knees. 


End file.
